Tokai
"I can't do this, no I must do this" Tokai is a Vampiric-Succubus from the channel Tokai's Cute. She along with Kyu are "mascots" for The Creature Channel. She also appears in pony videos on the channel. She has a series on the channel called Tokai's Spell Book. Physical Description During transitions, mainly in Extreme Creature Science, she appears as a young blond girl with pigtails. She is wearing a one-piece swimsuit and is holding a large white sign that holds different information each time it's shown. Mainly Tokai is seen in The Rift as a pink Alicorn. She has bright green cat eyes and a tied back black mane and tail. At the very end of The Grey Spell Miniseries, Tokai receives her cutie mark, but the audience is unable to see what it looks like. Her Minecraft skin has not yet been seen. It will be seen in the upcoming series of "Creature Channel Visual Novel" and "Mafia Town." Background All Creature Council members are required to do at least one solo mission: a mission where they help out The Creature World in some way, with no assistance from any other member. One of Chris' (Plásma's) solo missions involved tutoring a group of children, one of which was Tokai. Tokai was falling behind from the rest of the group and so asked for some extra help one-on-one. This extra alone time exposed Tokai's true colors. She was getting every question correct. It turns out Tokai needs a certain environment to learn properly. Knowing this, Plásma took in Tokai as an apprentice and assistant for The Creature Channel. Roll on the Channel Tokai, along with Kyu, are in a way the "mascots" of The Creature Channel. When something breaks or a character gets out of order a broken t.v. screen pops up with Tokai and Kyu looking worried and surprised respectively. Friday the Thirteenth Friday the Thirteenth is Tokai's very first appearance on the channel. She is the young girl in pigtails holding up a sign that says "Please Stand By." As Anti-Plásma continued to take control of the video, Tokai popped up on the screen, holding the sign, more and more. Extreme Creature Science - Vortex Manipulator In the series premiere of ''Extreme Creature Science'', Tokai has her first appearance as the ECS gag. She appears again as the young girl with pigtails, holding a sign that now says "5-10 Business Hours Later." As part of the gag, the sign that Tokai holds will have a different message that gets longer in each episode. Tokai's Bedtime Story Tokai's first pony appearance comes from Tokai's Bedtime Story, where Plásma and Tokai sneak into the Apple Family house in Equestria. Plásma recites a poem spoken from the Twelfth Doctor in Heaven Sent. Tokai slowly falls asleep on Apple Bloom's bed. Once Tokai is asleep Plásma turns and finds the Apple family behind him looking very angry at him. Thanksgiving / Christmas With My Family In these two holiday videos, Tokai, along with Piper, is invited to Plásma's family gathering during Thanksgiving and Christmas. Both times, Tokai, Piper, and even Plásma show faces of nervousness and concern. Meditation / Humanities Destruction Tokai appears in The Rift working on her computer in her room. Anti-Plásma appears behind her and unknown to her, he controls her mind for use later. Her eyes and magic turned completely black. When Anti-Plásma leaves, Tokai continues her business as if nothing happens. On Halloween of that year, Anti-Plásma attacks Plásma Prime, using Tokai and Piper as mind-controlled drones. They again have completely have blacked-out eyes. An Ode to Mothers At the end of An Ode to Mothers, Tokai, along with Piper and Plásma, are seen hugging their moms Tokai's Spell Book Tokai's series on the channel started June 9th, 2019, and acted as a replacement to the Murlin's Spell Book series. In Tokai's Spell Book, Plásma mentors Tokai on selected spells. Plásma casts the spell first and Tokai repeats it. On the third spell, when Tokai casts it something always unforeseen happens. Plásma Noir | The Grey Spell At the end of the fourth episode of Tokai's Spell Book, done without Pásma's permission, Tokai casts The Grey Spell unknowing what it does. In turn, she casts the spell on the entire channel affecting every character. When Plásma returns to the channel and interrogates everyone, he finds Tokai in a bubble where all of the magic was being absorbed into. Plásma frees her and tells her that she is the only person who can reverse The Grey Spell. When she does, Tokai realizes that she now has a cutie mark, something she and Plásma thought was impossible. Work on "Tokai's Cute" Tokai's Cute is a faction channel to The Creature Channel and is ran by Tokai. Tokai's first language is not English and Plásma is helping her learn. With each new phrase she learns, she makes a video expressing that new phrase. Trivia * Her native language and nationality is Japanese * Her hair is actually blond, not black Category:The Creature Channel Category:Female Category:Channel Owners Category:Vampires Category:Alicorns Category:Characters Category:Tokai's Spell Book